parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the King (BrittalCroftFan's Beauty and the Beast)
BrittalCroftFan's movie-spoof of "Beauty and the Beast" Cast *Belle - Sheba Beboporeba (The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat) *Beast - King Cole (Felix the Cat) *Beast (Prince Adam) - Felix the Cat (The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat) *Gaston - Prince Blueblood (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lumiere - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Lumiere (Human) - Huckleberry Hound *Cogsworth - Arthur Pendragon (The Swordin the Stone) *Cogsworth (Human) - Thomas O' Malley (Th Aristocats) *Mrs. Potts - Snow White (Snow White) *Mrs. Potts (Human) - Predita (101 Dalmatians) *Chip - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Chip (Human) - Roo (Pooh) *Feather Duster - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Feather Duster (Human) - Desert Flower (The Good, The Bad and Huckleberry Hound) *Wardrobe - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Sultan - Itchy (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Sultan (Dog) - Francis (Oliver & Company) *Stove - King Trition (The Little Mermaid) *LeFou - Snowbell (Stuart Little) *Bimbettes - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) Wendy (Peter Pan) and Dora (Dora the Explorer) *Baker - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Bookseller - Puffin (The Swan Princess) *Maurice - Daffy Duck (The Looney Tunes Show) *Phillippe - Cyril (Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Monsieur D'Arque - Scar (The Lion King) *Wolves - Themselves Lady the Tank Engine and Friends Characters as Mickey Mouse Cast: *Lady as Mickey Mouse *Thomas as Donald Duck *Daisy as Goofy *Kelly as Jiminy Cricket Parts #Prologue/"Sheba" #Sheba meets Prince Blueblood and Snowbell #Daffy Duck 's Invention #Daffy Duck Goes To The Fair and Gets Lost/The Wolves #Daffy Duck Arrives at the Castle #Prince Blueblood Proposal/"Sheba (Reprise)" #Sheba Arrives at the Castle #Sheba's New Home #Prince Blueblood ("Gaston") #Sheba meets Snow White, Mowgli and Belle #Sheba Being So Difficult #Sheba Leave Her Room and Meet Taran and Arthur Pendragon #"Be Our Guest" #Tour of the Castle/The West Wing/The Wolves Attack Again #Prince Blueblood and Snowbell meet Scar #Something Special for Sheba/"Something There" #"Beauty and the King" #King Cole Let Sheba Go/Prince Blueblood's Plan #"The Mob Song"/The Villians vs Disney #Battle On The Tower/Transformation/Finale #End Credits Bonus Song *"Human Again" (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:BrittalCroftFan Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs